poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Emerald
They arrived in Sonic's World Jet-Vac: Is this... Stealth Elf: Another world we know. They saw Spyro and Eruptor Stealth Elf: Spyro? Eruptor? They disappeared Stealth Elf: Are they.. Phantoms? Jet-Vac: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them! Then a Barrier just block them Stealth Elf: Get out of our way! Jet-Vac: Or else! They make it throught and they saw Darkside Stealth Elf: You really think you can keep us away from our friends? Jet-Vac: If you're blocking our way, then we should make you move! Aftr they defeat they saw many Darkside Pop Fizz: Whoa.... Stealth Elf: Okay, then. After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, They went off to see Spyro and Eruptor All: Spyro! Eruptor! Eruptor: Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac. You're- Stealth Elf: Eruptor, you can talk? Eruptor: Did you see me? Jet-Vac: That's right, and we see Spyro too. Eruptor: Spyro, he's here? Stealth Elf: Eruptor, what's gotten into you? Don't you see him? Eruptor: Where are we? Jet-Vac: A World the Darkness has consumed.Sonic's World. Eruptor: Consumed? The world's fell? Pop Fizz: What happen to you? How do we know you're Eruptor? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks. They look at Spyro who look so tired Stealth Elf: Spyro! Please, say something. Eruptor: Guys, listen. I promise this is me. But I'm not myself. Stealth Elf: What does that mean? Eruptor: You're using the name "Eruptor" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real me is lost in Shadows. Jet-Vac: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness. Eruptor: No, my heart has tied to the Darkness. That must be why we can talk. But I didn't see anything, Gibson. If you're saying Spyro is here, then he's like me-- and illusion created from your hearts. Stealth Elf: We understand. Then, you and Spyro are safe in the outside world? Eruptor: I guess. Pop Fizz: That's great. But, how did you find us? Eruptor: I looked here. And heard you in the Darkness. Jet-Vac: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"? Eruptor: You have forget about me. Guys, Xehanort is going to find Spyro. Pop Fizz: Don't worry, Spyro is safe, we hid him somewhere else. Stealth Elf: And the reason, why he didn't talk to us. It's because he's still there sleeping. Then Eruptor has disappeared and then a person appeared ????: This "place" is it the Chamber of Waking? Stealth Elf: Of course. They saw Terra-Xehanort Stealth Elf: Who are you? Really? ????: You don't know? My name... And Then Eruptor restraint Xehanort Eruptor: Guys! Get back! All: Eruptor! Eruptor: Terra messed up. Xehanort is part of him, now he's using him so you can tell him where you hid Spyro! Xehanort: Silence! Eruptor: I will not give up. GUYS! You got to... He grab his Face Xehanort: Still you struggle. All: Eruptor! Then a giant hand grab them Eruptor: Stealth Elf! Pop Fizz! Jet-Vac! Xehanort: Now you can one with the Darkness! They are struggle and they look at Spyro All: Spyro. Eruptor: That is enough! He use his power and chained Xehanort All: Eruptor....